youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FlareTV
FlareTV is a news and entertainment channel based in North America. He is mainly known for livestreaming the live subscriber counts of PewDiePie and T-Series as they are on the battle to be the most subscribed YouTube channels. The channel is run by multiple people residing in the United States and Canada, and mostly uploads top list videos other than streaming. Before Success Prior to streaming PewDiePie vs T-Series, FlareTV uploaded tutorial videos and had been live streaming 24/7 EDM and Trap music since June 2018. The channel had gained around 12,500 subscribers before starting the live subscriber count. PewDiePie vs T-Series Live Stream Shortly after T-Series reached 60 million subscribers on September 1, 2018, FlareTV began the famous live stream of PewDiePie vs T-Series. In less than 24 hours after its start, the live stream reached 150-200 live viewers and was the most popular live stream about the PewDiePie vs T-Series topic. On September 6, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "JAI HIND / IM HALF INDIAN!! - LWIAY - #0047" in which he shows himself visiting the live stream at one point. This brought a lot of attention to the live stream. Additionally, it encouraged many others to start their own live subscriber counts. FlareTV's live stream reached its peak on December 2, 2018, with over 74,000 concurrent viewers. Copyright Strike On December 11, 2018, after streaming for 101 days, FlareTV's live stream received a copyright strike and was taken down. While many believe that the live stream was removed by PewDiePie for playing his track "b*tch lasagna," it turned out to be an accidental strike issued by the creator of the subscriber counter software used in the live stream, Akshat Mittal. The issue was resolved later that day and a second live stream was started, which lasted for another month until January 17, 2019. Errors Throughout the total streaming time of almost five months, several errors occurred on the live stream, one of which caused it to suddenly end on January 17. It was quickly restarted but ended again approximately six minutes later. Another live stream was created less than five minutes later and continued until finally being ended on September 10th over a year after the stream was first created. Several users have also reported hacking incidents where random shapes appeared on the screen. However, it is unknown whether it was caused by a hacker or a glitch. YouTube Rewind vs Baby live dislike count On December 10, 2018, FlareTV started a live stream comparing realtime dislikes between the 2018 YouTube Rewind, which was heavily criticized by the YouTube community, and the official music video for "Baby" by singer Justin Bieber. The stream's title was later changed to "Will the DVD Logo Screensaver Hit The Corner?". It broadcasted a simulation of the DVD logo screensaver with the wall hits and corner hits being recorded in the corner of the screen. Long-time after, stream's title was changed again to "DVD Logo Screensaver For 1 Year - Live" when Shaz 's Livestream went viral. On September 20th 2019 stream's title was changed again to 24/7 Live Stream － �� EDM Gaming Electronic Music Radio － Flare Radio ��"". It broadcasted an electronic/gaming music radio. Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers